What World?
by Quirky Insane Flakey
Summary: NotefromAlly: Harry and co. go to Disney Land and many other places. They run into a few problems, and these to same girls keep popping up everywhere! It's very funny! please r/r&r! read/reveiw&relax! NotefromKim: It's the full thing, two months later! Al


a/n: The plot belongs to Ally, I'm just helping her write it, typing it too, I'm typing it all in fact, but whatever. Ummm, characters belong to the almighty Joanne K. Rowling, cept Me, i belong to myself, Ally belongs to herself, and her friends belong to themselves. Ummm, none of my friends here. Disney Land belongs to my good friends Walt... I wish her were my friends at least. Ummm... Everything in Disneyland cept the people belongs to someone. I don't know. Pardon the holes, but whatever. R/R&R ~ read/review&relax!

Summary: Harry and co. go to Disney world and many other places. They run into a few hilarious problems, and these to same gurls keep poping up everywhere!!! ITs very funny, please r/r&r! read/reaveiw&relax!!!!!

WHAT WORLD?

Part 1

_**Written by Ally and Kim**_

~_Harry's bedroom at the Dursleys, they haven't resulted in shoving him in the cupboard yet_~

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Hey, Harry. How's it going with the Dursleys? My Dad has a secret and won't tell me until you and Hermione arrive. We'll drive up in a company car on the morning of July 31st. I hope you can come and stay with us the rest of the summer. I'm doing fine and Ginny stopped obsessing with you so much. Bye.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Ron**_

Harry stared at the letter quizzically before dropping the note on his bed and rushing to shove everything in his trunk. It was 6:00 in the morning of July 31st. Just as he threw in his last shirt a car horn honked and without consulting the Dursleys he ran out the door and hopped in the back of the car. "Hey Harry!" Ron yelled enthusiastically after shoving Harry's trunk in. "Hey, Harry." Said both Fred and George from the front. Fred... or George was driving and as soon as Ron slammed the door shut he shoved his foot down and the car wheels spun.

~_Yep, now they're at the Weasley house!_~

Ginny and Hermione ran into the kitchen where The rest of the Weasleys and Harry were waiting for Mr. Weasley to tell them his bid secret. Hermione threw her arms around Harry and hugged him. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "The ministry has given me 6 tickets to Disney Land." He started "And Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George. You're all going. Your flight is at 6:00 tonight so go get ready." He put a bunch of tickets on the table. "Plane tickets, hotel vouchers and tickets to get into Disney Land, Universal Studios, and Sea World!? Mr. Weasley, you're spoiling us." Said Hermione in an exasperated voice. Ron looks at his dad, then at Hermione. "What world?" He shrugged and they all went up to their rooms to pack, or re-pack in Harry's case. At 4:30 they all piled into cars and drove off to the airport. Customs, metal detectors and baggage were horrible. 

"Wow! This place is huge! What's a plane look like? Huh, huh, huh?" Ron jumped up and down looking out a window. Hermione shot him a death glare and he sat down next to Harry. By 5:45 they were standing in front of the gate they were to take off from and finally the sugary sweet voice came over announcing that flight 613 to Los Angeles was ready to board. They finally took their seats and Ron was bounding about tapping people on their shoulders and asking stupid questions. A stewardesses sugary sweet voice came over the PA system. "Hello, my name is Kim and I will be one of your stewardesses for today. We are flying transatlantic today and will arrive in the LAX at approximately 5:00 PM. I would like you all to look forward at Ally and she will instruct you on how to fasten your seat belts." Ally, the blonde haired, green eyed stewardess instructed them all to "Go like this, then like this, then make sure it's snug cuz we don't want y'all falling out and hurting yourselves."

3 long hours later the voice came back on the PA system and Ron nearly jumped out of his seat. "Hi, I'm Ally if you hadn't listened to me earlier on and tonight for dinner we are serving roasted lemon chicken, roast beef, and poached salmon. Be ready with your choice when we come around. Ten minutes later a honey haired, hazel (you know, the color that's sort of green and brown and switches to a blue color sometimes) colored eyed stewardess, and by her name tag her she was Kim, stopped by them asking for their orders. Another two minutes and they were thanking her. She was pinching Ron's cute cheek and he was blushing.

~_Now they're in their hotel rooms, Ron/Harry, Fred/George, and Hermione/Ginny. No Parents Allowed!_~

Harry and Ron had finally fallen asleep after such a long day and were ready to get up in the morning and run off to Disneyland. They were staying at the Disney Land hotel and it had full room service, mini bars and such.

~_In the morning, at the Disney Land gates._~

"Ron, settle down!" Hermione was yelling at him. He was jumping up and down in front of the gates waiting for it to open. The doors slid back and two security guards, blonde haired, green eyed and honey haired, hazel eyed girls, were standing there, waiting to take the first tickets. They got their tickets stamped and ran into the park and hopped along the streets looking at the booths and the small shops. They ran right past everything and skidded to a halt at the Tower of Terror. It looked a lot like the shrieking shack. They waited for people to start showing up and were the first people in line for the ride. A blonde haired girl and honey hair girl with, you guessed it, green eyes and hazel eyes were farther down the line with some of Ally's friends. Tori looked above everyone and shouted out to Ally "Hey, isn't that Harry Potter? Ally and Kim pushed out of the line and tried to run to Harry but Stephanie grabbed the back of their shirts and pulled them back in line. "He is sooo not cool!" Stephanie said. Ally pulled all of her friends to the front of the line right behind Harry and Co. She tried to grab onto him but Stephanie pulled her away. They finally filed into the room and Katia had somehow gotton a large bag of cotton candy and was munching away. Jessi tried to take some of her cotton candy but she started to growl and she pulled away quickly. Harry started laughing when he turned around and saw the girl growl and Spencer walked up to him and started yelling "Yo, HP. I am the no fun police and you are violating code 644b. No laughing or having fun. You are also violating code 721a. No laughing or having fun in Disney Land!" Jessi walked up behind Spencer and wacked him across the head. "Yo, dude!" she screamed at Spencer. "He's Harry Potter, he can do anything he wants!" She kicked him in the leg and walked off to try and get some cotton candy again. Jacob and Nathan were sitting in the corner with a lighter and some fire crackers and were setting them off. The floor started to slowly go down and Ron started to freak. "What's happening!? Oh no! Somebody hold me!" He screamed at everyone and pulled out his wand and started shooting is at the walls and floor. It suddenly stopped and Nathan and Jacob looked up. "Dude, what did we do!? It was just firecrackers!" Nathan yelled. Stephanie looked at Nathan. "Who the hell do you think you are!? You aren't supposed to set fire crackers off in a ride at Disney Land, you moron!" She yelled right in his face. "I'm Veggita! And you will die for I can karate chop you're ass off!!!!" He stuck his tongue out and ran around the room. Jacob walked up to them. "A mere fire cracker won't stop such a powerful ride like this. The gears are made of steel and unless they've substituted steel for plastic then we didn't do anything. Heads all turned to Harry and Co. Ben started to squeal. "Oh my god, oh my god! I didn't even see him before. It's Harry Potter! Oh my god, oh my god! Can I have your autograph? Can I hug you, Ron?" He ran up and threw his arms around Ron, squealing like a little girl. He was blushing, not just because he was being hugged but because he had stopped the ride, and too many people were staring at him. He pushed Ben off as two security guards came in through a side door and shoved them out into the light. 

Harry, Ron, George, Fred, Hermione, and Ginny all ran into Toon Town and Ron screamed. "It's Scabbers! NOOOO Die Pettigrew, Die!" He shot spells at Mickey Mouse and he was knocked off his feet. Ron pulled off Mickey's shoes and screamed. "It's not Scabbers! Oh no!" Harry snapped out of it and ran off followed by the Weasley's and Hermione. Mickey Mouse stood up in a rage and ran after Harry and Co.

a/n: Hey, I think I did something wrong. I think it was supposed to be Disney World in Florida, my mistake. Err... Sorry Ally, my bad. Umm, can i ask a favor of y'all? I want you people to hear my pleas and cries for someone to review my new story, I want you people to learn of Harry's devious (spelling?) plan and stuff. Sorry for putting that there, Ally, just had to. Anyways, you see that box down below? Fill in your name and write your comments... pwease? Yay! You're scrolling down! You're filling it in! WOO HOO!!!!

* ~ * ~ * 

a/n: Ummm, characters belong to the almighty Joanne K. Rowling, cept Me, i belong to myself, Ally belongs to herself, and her friends belong to themselves. Disney Land belongs to my good friends Walt... I wish her were my friends at least. Ummm... Everything in Disneyland cept the people belongs to someone. I don't know. Pardon the holes, but whatever. R/R&R ~ read/review&relax!

WHAT WORLD? 

Part 2

Written by Ally and Kim

~_Harry and Co. are running with a mad Mickey Mouse after them_~

They ran out of Toon town and into Space mountain butting ahead of everyone. They jumped in a cart and it went up. A smile spread across Ron's face. They were going to the moon and the Mouse would never get him! They stumbled off the ride and Ron started gleefully. "Looky at all da Martians!" Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny glared at him. They all got in line for the big mountain ride, as Ron called it and hopped in the cart. It hobbled up all the way and it stopped right near the top. They thought it was the end and got off. A blonde haired, green eyed security guard came in through a side door and started yelling at them. Harry look at her quizzically before hopping back in the cart. Mickey Mouse was in a cart behind them when Ron looked back and he freaked again and pulled out his wand making the cart go much, much faster. Hermione and Ginny screamed and Fred and George were laughing. They got off the ride quickly, leaving the cart enchanted and ran through the crowds trying to get away from the Mouse. Harry stopped suddenly. "That looks like gilly weed!" He screamed at a vendor selling funnel cakes and bought some. 

They ran out of the park leaving the mouse behind. They caught a bus to Sea World and Harry jumped in the tank with Shamu first chance he got, swallowing the funnel cake. He came up gasping for breath a few seconds later and Shamu, the trainer, and Hermione were rolling their eyes at him. He glared at them and bought some cotton candy. Ron stuffed some in his mouth and mumbled through a full mouth "It's clouds!" He jumped on the bag and then off of it and crumbled on the sidewalk. They picked him up and they all walked back out staring at the ticket takers. They caught another bus to Universal Studios and hopped off the bus the minute it stopped. They ran through the doors and they found themselves looking at a giant castle. "It's Hogywarts!" Ron screamed in a babyish tone and ran off into it. Knight's armor was covered in cobwebs and old creepy portraits hung from the walls. "Wow, it IS Hogwarts!" Harry and Ron said. Hermione said blatantly "No." And Ginny glared at them for their stupidity. They walked along a bit more in the castle and there was evil writing on the walls and skeletons were dancing on a stage. Ron screamed "Ahhhhhhhh!!!! They're coming to get me!" A fighting Jessi and Spencer walked up behind them fighting. Jessi heard his comment and wacked Ron over the head. "Owwww! Mommy! She hit me!" He screamed at Hermione. She rolled her eyes and Jessi and Spencer walked away fighting about whether the Dueling Dragons were scary or not. Harry and co. continued walking and Harry screamed when he saw two dragons towering over him. "Its Norbert and the dragon I stole the egg from coming back for revenge!!! NOOOOO!!!!" Harry pulled out his wand spells at the giant plastic dragons and finally they blew up, spewing plastic bits everywhere. Two security guards came running to them, the blonde haired girl grabbed Harry, Fred, and Ginny and the honey haired girl grabbed Hermione, George, and Ron and pulled them into and office. "You are all to go back to where ever you came from and never, EVER come back here again!" The two girls screamed and Hermione nodded her head, very pale. They all ran out of the office and out of Universal Studios, getting on a bus they headed back to the hotel, packed their bags again and called a cab. They immediately changed their tickets and got on the first plane they could get to England. The hobbled on the plane, Hermione still pale face and Ginny, Fred, and George hadn't stopped laughing since they got out of Universal Studios. 

The plane dipped down 6 and a half hours later and Ginny had taken up laughing again and Hermione was still pale faced. They took another cab back to the Burrow and settled back in the living room. Mr. Weasley came down the stairs, yawing. "What are you kids doing back so soon? And what did you do!?" His voice rose as he spoke. He was Hermione, as pale as a ghost and Ginny still laughing. "This is no laughing matter!" Hermione finally burst at Ginny. Ginny shrunk down between Fred and George and whimpered. Mr. Weasley glared at them some more. "No more Disney Land, Sea World, and Universal Studios for us." Harry said as he shrugged.

~*^finis^*~

a/n: Ha! I finished the thing in one day, it's a first! Ummm, Sea World belongs to Sea World, Universal Studios belongs to Universal Studios. I don't know. I'm the honey haired girl and Ally is the blonde haired girl. Her plot, my holes, my computer, my typing skills, her story, my... I don't know. My nothing. Whatever, just please, please, please, please fill out that box down there, it takes no more than two minutes, depending on what kind of connection you have mostly, just please fill it out!

©Someone else


End file.
